C'mon, Cowboy
by confettistar
Summary: All he was doing was helping her with homework. This wasn't what she expected
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Cowboy." Her voice raspy in his ear. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to ride a horse."

He could feel himself harden at her words as she perched upon his lap. He let out a hiss as she bit his ear.

"Maya, please we need to-"

"Teach me," she whispered, bright blue eyes staring at him. Her hand palmed him through his thick jeans.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were meant to be doing their homework. Maya had asked Lucas to meet her at the library after school let out to help with some Calculus problems that she kept getting wrong. He had found her in a secluded corner, away from everybody. He had assumed that she was embarrassed that she needed help. Not that she was going to jump him as soon as he sat down.

He grabbed her wondering hand and held it in his own. "Maya."

She looked up at him and smiled, mischievous look in her eye. She slid off his lap, falling onto the floor in front of him. Before he could say anything, she had unzipped his pants and held his erection in her small hand.

"Oh, my, Huckleberry," she said as she rubbed the sensitive head. "You've been holding out on me."

" _Maya!_ " It came out sounding more like a groan than a warning.

She lowered her head and gently took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before letting it go with a slight pop. He let out a strangled moan, causing her to stop.

"Now, now, we're in a library. You need to be quiet," she whispered against his cock.

He grumbled something under his breath at her but was cut short when she took as much of him as she could into her mouth and bobbed her head. The hand was still holding firm on the bottom of his cock gave a quick turn, causing him to shout.

His hands weaved themselves into her hair pulling on it when she did something he particularly liked. She glanced up at him, watching him. His head was thrown back over the chair, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

" _Maya… Fuck!_ " he groaned.

Maya continued on, his hands pushing on her head to her more into her mouth. She popped it free, still stroking me.

" _Lucas_ ," she rasped. "Look at me."

His green eyes focused on her face, her blue eyes hooded and breathing uneven. He wanted so bad to throw her up in the table and fuck her to oblivion, but he knew he didn't have any control over his legs right now.

They kept eye contact as she lowered her head again, taking him in the deepest she could. At that moment, Lucas came, hard. He heard her gag, trying to take in everything he gave.

It took a few moments for Lucas to come back down to Earth and realize Maya was packing up her stuff to go.

He grabbed her wrist, "Maya, let me return the favor."


	2. Chapter 2

A week and three days, Maya's been keeping count. A week and three days since she got down on her knees for Lucas in the school's library. She's been on edge ever since then, his words haunting her mind. _Let me return the favor._ He's made a point to touch her constantly throughout the week, each time setting her on edge. He made it out to be casual, a hand placed on her back for example, but he knew what he was doing, especially when he looked at her with that godforsaken smirk on his face. Each time her face would heat up, thinking he would take her against the lockers right there in front of everyone.

Today was no different. She was on edge the whole time they were in class, Lucas sitting behind her in every class they had together like when they first met in middle school. Maya could feel his gaze on the back of his head all through Biology. His finger slipped down her spine, sending a shiver through her body. She heard the squeak of the chair as he leaned forward and his breath was hot in her ear.

"You okay there, Shortstack?" he whispered.

Maya squirmed in her seat, his chuckle reverberating in her head. He continued, "Because the bell already rang." And he was gone. She was still in her seat, stunned.

"Fucking little cowboy with his fucking-" she mumbled on the way out of the school, quickly cut off by an arm around her waist.

"Talking about me again?" Lucas asked.

Maya glared over at him, shrugging out of his grip. She had a date with herself at home; Netflix, her couch, and some Chinese takeout was calling her name.

He looped his arm around her again, "I'm giving you a ride home today."

Before she could respond, he was opening the passenger door to his old Audi and putting her in the seat. He slid into the driver's seat and drove off. She wanted to fight him, but she knew it would be no use.

"Cowboy, where are we going?" Maya asked, noticing the city disappearing behind them.

"Just a little park I found," he responded, pulling into an empty parking lot that overlooked the water.

 _Shit._

Within seconds, his lips met hers in a hungry kiss that ended them in the backseat. Lucas was on his side next to her His lips trailed her neck, biting that spot that made her moan. His hands played with the hem of her shirt. She cursed herself for thinking wearing a skirt that day was a good idea. Lucas had her skirt hiked up around her hips and her underwear thrown somewhere on the floorboards.

Lucas ran a finger along the slit, completely missing the bundle of nerves at the top.

"Fuck, Maya," he murmured against her neck. "You're so _wet_."

He ran his finger up and down, circling her clit.

"Stop…teasing," she uttered, her breath hitching as he got close to that bundle yet again.

"Oh, really? You'd like me to do that?" he smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 _Oh, fuck._

He slipped to fingers into her and circled his clit with his thumb, causing her to cry out. Like, _holy shit_ , he knew what he was doing. His fingers curled, hitting that spot deep inside, making her back arch and her eyes roll back in her head. He was relentless with his ministrations, alternating circling her clit and pumping his fingers. In minutes she reached her climax, clutching his shoulders.

He laughed, still teasing her clit, causing her to jump every time he brushed his thumb over the sensitive bundle. "I never would have pegged you as a screamer."

She grabbed his wrist, moving his hand away and narrowing his eyes at him. "Are we done here?"

Lucas looked down at her, a smirk on his face and a mischievous look in his green eyes. He kissed her softly, trailing them along her jaw and up to her ear. "I'm not done with you, Pancake."

A shiver ran down her spine, goosebumps popping up on her arms. Maya watched him with wide eyes as he bent her legs and rested himself between them, his arms winding under her legs, hands holding down her hips. The smile on his face never wavering.

With green eyes on hers, he lowered his mouth to her hypersensitive mound and gently probed it with his tongue. He licked up her slit, stopping to suck on her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a moan escaped her lips. He kept going, watching her unravel in front of him.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, twisting in the locks and scraping against his scalp. The scraping made him groan into her, sending the vibrations through her. A gasp escaped her lips as his teeth lightly raked her clit.

" _Lucas_ ," she moaned.

He smirked. Who know Maya Hart would crumble so easily. Especially in a Huckleberry's hands.

It didn't take long for her to reach another climax, his name falling from her lips as she tugged on his hair. He watched her as she came, her back arching, eyes closing in ecstasy. If his hands weren't holding down her hips, he was pretty sure she'd float away.

He placed a gentle kiss on her thigh, letting her come back down to Earth. Maya opened her eyes lazily, staring at him where he rested against her knee.

"Wow, Cowboy," she panted.

He winked, pulling her skirt back down and crawling back up to her. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip. He placed soft kisses up and down her neck, holding her close to him.

"How do you feel?" he whispered in her ear.

"Like you're going to totally pay for that," she retorted.

She heard him chuckle in her ear. "I'll be counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one was slow, but the second part will be up soon. Sorry if it's kind of boring.**

She wanted to make him wait, but part of her couldn't. Every time she thought back to that day in the back of his car, she had to go relive herself, imagining that it was his fingers in her, him teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore and come, biting her pillow to stop herself from screaming.

At this point, she didn't really know who was really being tortured here, him or her.

But she kept him on a short leash. And, boy, was it fun.

When the group hung out a few days after the incident, she somehow ended up on his lap. It was dark, so she was able to straddle his lap, slowly – torturously slow according to his groan and the way his fingers dug into her hips – ground herself into his lap. When he took a hold of her hips to take charge, she decided it was time for her to go sit next to Riley.

He could feel her gaze on her for the rest of this night, his mouth taut.

" _Maya_ ," Riley's voice brought her to the present. She shook her head, clearing it from her not-so-innocent thoughts from her rather innocent friend.

"You're ice cream is dripping down your hand," Farkle spoke, handing her a few napkins that he had snatched from the dispenser.

"What's up?" Riley questioned.

 _That I haven't gotten a proper orgasm in two weeks, but I want to make Lucas suffer as much as possible._

But she wasn't going to say that.

"I'm just tired," she sighed.

The two went back to talking about the project they have to get finished by next week or something. Maya wasn't really listening by this point. Someone was staring at her. She knew exactly who is was.

She looked at him out the corner of her eye before sticking out her tongue and slowly licking the melting chocolate off her thumb. She heard him inhale sharply. She did it again, this time staring directly into his hooded, green eyes.

She saw his jaw set as his teeth clenched. Smirking, she got up, tugging him with her. She vaguely remembers telling her friends goodbye as she walked out the door.

"Did you drive here, Cowboy?"

He nodded dully, not trusting his voice. She swirled her tongue around the cone before asking him where he parked.

She was in charge now.

He led her to the parking garage next door, barely getting the door open before she pushed him in. Smirking, she straddled his lap, licking her ice cream again.

Still licking her ice cream, she ran her fingers under his shirt quietly telling him to take it off. He didn't hesitate to take it off, watching her next move.

She leaned down and kissed him slow before dragging her ice cream down his overheated skin.

"Maya, what are you doing?" he asked as she continued to drag her ice cream over his stomach.

Instead of answering, she lowered her head, licking the trail of ice cream from his pants to his neck. He groaned, pulling her hips flush with his.

"Like that, Cowboy?" she asked, once all the ice cream was gone and he was a panting mess under her. She could feel his length press into her.

She had him right where she wanted him. She wasted no time discarding the rest of their clothes, save the undergarments.

He still had his hands on her hips, watching her.

"Maya?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Maya?"

She smirked. "Yes, Lucas?"

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see," she mumbled, leaning down to kiss him again.

She made sure she was sitting right on his semi-hard cock. She looked into his green eyes as she unclasped her bra and let it fall off her shoulders.

The sudden cold, made her nipples harden. She leisurely squeezed her breasts, moaning as she increased the pressure. She made a show of pinching the left one, throwing her head back and moaning. She knew he could feel how wet she was through his boxers by the sharp exhale he gave.

Her eyes met his as she ground herself into him. He let out another moan.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked, repeating the motion.

She continued grinding on him, until she was panting heavily. She toyed with her breasts, pinching and pulling her sensitive nipples. She opened her eyes, and found him staring. His hands replaced hers, the movements jerky and rough, but still oh-so-good.

"Fuck, Lucas," she moaned.

She was close, she felt it. The coil was tight in her belly. She dropped her hands to his shoulders as came, the orgasm shaking her small frame. His name fell from his lips from his climax.

She felt him twitch underneath her when he came a few moments later, "Maya!" he grunted in her ear.

They sat for a minute, catching their breaths.

He was the first to speak, "The fuck was that, Maya?"

He was staring up at her, still coming down from his bliss. His eyes kept falling to her breasts, her nipples red.

He sat up, pulling her to his chest. She felt his breath on her ear.

"Want to come back to my place?"

She looked up at him. He had that post-orgasm glow around him. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb running over the sensitive mound. He chuckled as a moan escaped her lips.

"I don't have a choice, huh?"

He pulled his shirt over her head and put her in the front seat before climbing over himself. His hand was on her thigh, drawing patterns and coming close with her dripping mound. He swiped his thumb over her sensitive clit, causing her to jump and grip his arm.

He did it again, adding a little more pressure.

" _Lucas!_ "

Her legs opened for him on their own, his fingers rubbing her clit. She gripped the seat as her climax approached. Then he pulled his hand away.

"Lucas!"


End file.
